


Tragedy To Treasure

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Child Loss, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Hurt, Hurt!Merlin, M/M, Mild Comfort, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pre-Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, caring!arthur, well kinda Relationship in Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin is pregnant with Arthur's child. But before he gets the chance to tell him about it, he has a miscarriage.WARNING: If this triggers you or is, for any other reason, not your cup of tea, don't read!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 302





	Tragedy To Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikaylaJae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaylaJae/gifts), [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> Thank you @MikaylaJae for the title inspiration!!!
> 
> I don't even know why I wrote this. It was never planned. just a spontaneous idea I came up with at 10 pm and wrote it down.  
> That was three weeks ago and now I finally found the time and the motivation to edit it a little and... here you are!  
> [actually I wanted to open a new document and write something fluffy, but... uhm... I kinda… just remembered that this draft was still laying around...]
> 
> Also I have to admit that I did absolutely no research and I know that a miscarriage is probably pretty dangerous but my medical knowledge is limited and so is Arthur's and also it's medieval times soooooooooo… please forgive me inconsistencies or errors.

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

When Merlin didn't show up for work Arthur was annoyed. He needed someone to clean his armour and make his bed and wash his dirty socks after all. And Merlin just didn't turn up. He had overslept because of him, and there had been no breakfast, and he even had had to dress himself.

That was the reason why after training Arthur made his way directly to Merlin's room. He would make sure that Merlin would show up this afternoon and caught up on all his chores he had neglected today, probably he had just lain in bed and done nothing.

But when Arthur opened the door, Merlin was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood - most likely his own - moaning in agony and clutching his belly. His trousers were soaked with blood and tears were streaming down his face.

"Merlin!"

Arthur kneeled down next to him, all anger vanished within a second.

"Shit, Merlin, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Merlin looked up at him through the tears in his eyes. "Nobody," he whispered, and it tore Arthur's heart apart to hear how broken he sounded. "Just... the child..."

"What child?" Now Arthur was confused.

"It's gone," Merlin sobbed. "Arthur I'm losing it! And it hurts so much! Please, don't leave me!"

Arthur gently pulled him into his arms. "You mean... you were pregnant? Oh god."

Merlin just sobbed and held on to Arthur.

"Where is Gaius?"

"Went out to the lower town. Won't be back before evening," Merlin whispered. "I'm afraid, Arthur. I didn't want this. I've only known for a week and now I'm losing it!"

Slowly the realization dawned upon Arthur. If Merlin had known about the pregnancy for merely a week it couldn't be longer than five weeks ago that the child had been conceived. And it had been not much longer ago that they had for the last time...

"Oh no, Merlin." Incredible sadness and tenderness was in his voice as he now pressed a gentle kiss to Merlin's sweat damp hair. He didn't even want to imagine what this must be doing to Merlin right now. First finding out that he was pregnant by the crown prince. They weren't even in a relationship of some sorts, it had been nothing more than a one night stand in a way. Well, admittedly a few one night stands. But there had been no real bond between them. Nothing that hadn’t been there before. No wonder Merlin hadn't told him about the pregnancy yet. And now this. "Come, let's clean you up. Get you a clean shirt and some water."

When Arthur left to warm some water Merlin curled into a sobbing ball again until the other man returned. Carefully Arthur helped Merlin out of the blood-stained clothes and carefully washed his bloody legs and abdomen. He helped Merlin into his nightshirt. The bleeding had stopped by now, but he still would have Gaius have a look at Merlin.

After Arthur had placed Merlin on his bed and covered him with his blanket he gave him some water to drink.

Merlin looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "You're staying?" He sounded so lost and exhausted.

"Of course I'm staying." Arthur held Merlin's hand and with his other hand caressed the other's shoulder. "Can’t leave you alone right now, can I? I won't leave you. I'll make sure that you're all right. God, Merlin, I'm so sorry."

Merlin only made a small crestfallen sound and pressed Arthur's hand close to his chest. "That’s so nice of you,” he whispered, already drifting off to sleep while Arthur’s other hand slowly stroked his hair and his back. “Can you hold me, please?” he whispered.

“Sure.” Arthur put off his boots and laid down in the bed next to Merlin, pulling him close. He felt his warm body and his still laboured breathing, like he was still fighting to hold back sobs and Arthur’s heart ached with sympathy.

“Arthur…”

Merlin’s voice was so small and sounded so vulnerable that Arthur couldn’t help but press a little kiss to his neck. He couldn’t remember that he had ever kissed anyone ever in his life in such a chaste way. He also couldn’t remember that he had ever kissed Merlin in his life. But he definitely liked it.

“What is it, Merlin?”

He could feel another tear dripping onto the back of his hand when Merlin now said: “Thank you.”

“Uhm… you’re welcome.” Arthur didn’t really know what to say. He just knew that his place was here, at Merlin’s side. He continued to gently stroke Merlin’s soft dark curls. A deep and warm feeling that had been rising in his chest for the past few weeks suddenly made itself known with renewed force and Arthur had to bite back a sigh. His heart felt so tight and buried his face in Merlin’s warm hair because he wanted to be close to him, to give him comfort through the contact.

The realization struck him a few heartbeats later, and he had to admit that wasn’t even surprised. Not really, that was.

"I love you, Merlin," he whispered, even though he wasn't sure if Merlin was still awake. But that didn't matter. If he was, he would repeat it later for him to hear. He would tell Merlin so over and over again, for the rest of their lives. He wouldn't leave Merlin now. Actually, he wouldn't leave him ever again.


End file.
